Septs Mots
by KuraraOkumura
Summary: "Ma vision du temps, ma vision de cet endroit, mon sens de l'ici et maintenant, n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'absolu, et pourtant se trouvait erroné. Je relevais les yeux, et m'élançais." One-shot, Levi x Eren, M pour un thème de gore et de violence marqué. Il y a matière à pleurer. J'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, et pourtant je savais ce qui allait se passer. Traduction.


Je ne sais pas exactement quand il est mort.

Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est de lui frappant la terre de plein fouet. Ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés – il les avaient gardés ainsi alors que les fusils se levaient et étaient pointés vers lui – et ses mains étaient attachées devant lui avec de la corde qui nous brulait la peau.

Quand j'entendit le coup de fusil qui l'avait tué, il avait déjà touché terre avec une finalité qui ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Il était parti. Il était vraiment parti, and je ne pourrais jamais m'en rappeler en détails, comme on devrait pouvoir se rappeler des derniers instants de ceux qui sont aussi proches de nous que je l'étais de lui.

C'était étrange. C'était un point fixe dans le temps, mais je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de passer mon chemin.

Je fis un pas vers lui – vers ce qui restait de lui. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je l'ai fait, parce qu'à cet instant même je savais sans avoir à y penser, avec une sorte d'instinct conditionné, que je ne serais jamais autorisé à faire plus que cet unique pas. Instantanément, des soldats en uniformes verts me bloquèrent la vue, me repoussant ainsi que ceux avec qui j'étais enchainé et que j'avais tirés avec moi, et quand ils reculèrent il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Il était parti.

Pour de bon.

Bientôt son corps serait jeté dans une de milles fosses de cadavres pourrissants et verdissants, puis brulé, des semaines ou des mois ou des années plus tard, ainsi que des milliers d'autres âmes infortunées. Il ne resterait plus rien de lui.

Je refusais de l'accepter.

Devant moi, les yeux d'un soldat brûlèrent les miens, mesurant ma détermination. Rage, désespoir, horreur, peur, et quelque chose qui était l'opposé de la résignation; tous montèrent en moi pour faire face à son regard. Ma bête intérieure combattit la sienne, et pendant la plus courte des éternités je doutais du futur de l'humanité. Puis, il fit un pas de coté, et le chemin m'ouvrit ses bras.

Sans savoir comment ni quand je me rendis compte que mes chaines avaient été défaites, et avec cette découverte vint la détermination qu'il m'avait manqué. Ma vision du temps, ma vision de cet endroit, mon sens de l'ici et maintenant, n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'absolu, et pourtant se trouvait erroné. Je relevais les yeux, et m'élançais.

Le fossé derrière les poteaux d'extermination m'ouvrit les bras. Des corps sans membres et des cranes sans peau me gargouillaient leurs encouragements silencieux. Des orbites aveugles et des mains atrophiées brulaient de m'attraper, de me toucher, de m'entrainer vers eux. Mais ses yeux à lui – ses yeux étaient ouverts là où ils auraient dut être fermés, là où quelques secondes auparavant ils n'auraient jamais dut pouvoir se rouvrir, et leurs profondeurs tempétueuses me brulaient la peau.

Des hurlements, des cris et des exclamations dans une langue étrangère me traversaient comme s'ils n'étaient rien. J'enregistrais le _clic _d'un fusil qu'on charge – puis deux, puis trois – and la terreur perdit son emprise sur moi.

Je courrais plus vite, plus vite que ce vent que je ne reconnaissais pas, mais je n'étais pas assez rapide. Des mois consécutifs de famine et d'épuisement constants se firent ressentir dans mon corps. Un, puis deux tirs sifflèrent à mes oreilles. Le troisième atteint mon épaule droite; le quatrième, ma jambe droite. Je perdais de la vitesse, mais _il_ m'appelait toujours. Les morts scandaient mon nom.

Avec une dernière impulsion désespérée, je sautais, le fossé à portée de main, leurs corps s'arquant pour toucher le mien—

Et le cinquième tir emporta ma tête.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Je suis désolé. Je n'ai aucune excuse. C'est vraiment horrible ce que je viens d'écrire._

_Pour ce qui est de qui est Levi et qui est Eren – c'est au lecteur de décider. J'ai ma propre interprétation de la scène pour les personnages et le setting, mais au final c'est quelque chose que je préfère laisser à l'interprétation unique de chaque lecteur._

_Ceci est une traduction de ma fic anglaise, Seven Words, ainsi que ma première traduction en français. Je parle l'anglais mieux que le français donc j'ai dut utiliser un dictionnaire pour quelques mots, mais comme j'ai grandit avec les deux langues (même si j'ai une nette préférence pour l'anglais) je pense m'en être pas trop mal sorti. Qu'en pensez-vous? ^ ^_

_Merci de m'avoir lu._

_~Tenshi_


End file.
